


After They're Gone

by thehalflingwhonoonewants



Series: Marvel Verse - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. era and beyond. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Gen, Sadness, This probably shouldn't be the first thing I post about Lillith, non sexual age play, soft age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalflingwhonoonewants/pseuds/thehalflingwhonoonewants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillith awakens and misses her babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After They're Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeySam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySam/gifts).



> This verse shall be expanded in other fics and this really shouldn't have been the first one that I put up, but to give some background, Lillith is a Halfling, half human, half elf and arrived in the MCU world during the second world war. She was co-raised by Peggy, Howard and Jarvis. Once SHIELD was founded, she was placed within a lab there and given free reign and the highest rank bar Director. (Due to being a Halfling, she is clearly not human. Her ears are tapered to a fine point, her eyes slanted and golden and her skin olive toned)  
> After being in her lab for a while, Lillith was looking through the files of the new recruits because she was bored and she stumbled across Jemma Simmons. Thinking her a Halfling also, Lillith stole her. Upon realising that Jemma was part of a package deal with Leo, Lillith stole them both and took them under her wing, treating them as her babies. Due to not being human, Lillith doesn't understand human ageing and often got them mixed up with younger children. However Fitzsimmons didn't mind and were quite happy to be babied and coddled by Lillith.
> 
> I believe that is all the background you need to know. Enjoy the angst.

Lillith jerked awake and for a moment she was certain she had heard them. But when she fully came too she knew that she hadn't heard them. She hadn't heard them in over fifty years.  
She screwed her eyes shut for a moment, wondering if she could slip back into the semi-awake state where she could hear them, but it wasn't meant to be.

Heaving a deep sigh, she rolled herself out of the bed, reaching for the picture she had on the nightstand. It was the last one she had of them. They'd taken one every year, Lillith in between her two babies, all three of them smiling at the camera. But she kept two of them right next to her bed. The first and the last. They had grey hair in the last one, both of them shorter than they'd been in the entire time she'd known them, beaming their wide grins, their arms around her shoulders and hers around their waists. One of their kids had taken it, she didn't know which one. She'd been kept away from their children, SHIELD rules, but they'd seen her on occasion. But her babies always came to visit, at least once a week, so she wasn't lonely.

She was lonely now though. Stroking the photo before she set it down, Lillith sighed. She'd thought about taking on more recruits in the same way, but she couldn't take it. She'd trained scientists, that was part of her job and she loved to teach, but she never got attached. She barely remembered their names or faces. They were her first and last babies, her only children, the only ones she'd ever have, even if she didn't carry nor birth them. She knew from experience that those things did not make a parent.

With a heavy heart, Lillith stood and pulled on her lab coat. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, so she may as well get some work done, if she could. She padded her way out of the jungle portion of her lab and towards her latest experiment, pausing for a moment to turn the music on. As the soft guitar chords filtered through her speakers, Lillith froze, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. This was one of Jemma's favourites. She used to ask Lillith to play it whenever she had nightmares and she'd cling to the Halfling until she fell back to sleep. She'd forgotten it was even on her music list and now it hurt to hear it without feeling a warm body press against hers, shaking from fear and tears.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lillith moved over to the projection box that Tony had helped her make so she could keep her memories. She scrolled through the various scenes she had saved up until she found one of her favourites. It was an early one, from before they had graduated and become proper agents, back when they were still eighteen year old babies who needed her so much it was astonishing.  
As she hit the go button, there they were, in the corner of the lab where they'd always sat. They looked up and beamed, waving excitedly.

“Hello...” She whispered weakly, waving back at them. They returned to their various toys. Jemma had her legos and dolls, her sippy cup set between her legs as she happily assembled something out of the small bricks. Leo had one of his gadgets that he was tinkering with. His sippy cup was caught between his teeth, held up there so his hands were free to work.

Lillith cranked the sound of the projection before moving back to her own desk. Maybe now she could work without the painful hole in her heart. Or at least without her feeling it.

She managed a solid half an hour of work before her attention was jarred.

“Mama! Look!” Leo's voice rang through the room and Lillith turned. She'd played this memory through so many times that she knew exactly why Leo had called out to her, but she turned anyway. He held up the gadget, a bright, beaming smile gracing his face.

“That is excellent Leo.” Lillith praised, like she did every time. He wound the clockwork and released the gadget, letting it skitter across the floor. Jemma hadn't been paying attention and when it skittered over her foot she squealed, jolting away from him.

“Mama! Leo scared me with his thingy!” She complained and Lillith laughed to herself, shaking her head weakly as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

“I'm sorry Jemma! It was an accident!” Leo responded instantly and a smile broke through the woman's tears. They loved each other so much, almost as much as she loved them, seeing them again was bittersweet. Leo leant over and hugged Jemma before the two of them turned and grinned at her.

“Can I help with your experiment Mama? Can I? It's a biology one right? Can I?” Lillith crouched before the projection, reaching out as if to cup their cheeks, knowing that if she got too close she'd go right through the image. She'd done that once and had cried for two hours before she'd had to take a nap, able to feel her heart stuttering from the emotions.

“You know we're not s'possed to ask to help when we're playing! It's playtime, not experiment time.” Leo reminded her and Jemma pouted. Lillith stood, sniffling and wiping at her eyes weakly. She couldn't keep doing this to herself.

“Mama loves you both.” She whispered weakly as she reached the machine, turning it off before she could change her mind. She knew she should get rid of the machine, give it to SHIELD so they could use it in their missions. That was what it was invented for, after all, but she was selfish and lonely and couldn't bare to part from the one thing that could bring her babies back to her, even if it was just for a short time.

Her immortality could be seen as both a blessing and a curse and in moments like these, she was certain it was a curse. How could it be a blessing to outlive anyone you ever loved.  
So much of her blood had been taken in an attempt to discover Immortality for humans, but it was too late really. She didn't care any more, the only people she cared about were gone.

And she was alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!


End file.
